In large scale integration, electrical devices such as complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) circuitry are fabricated in large quantities on substrates. These substrates can be bonded together using microfabrication techniques to efficiently manufacture micromachined structures. In the case of wafer level packaging, a problem can occur in the hermetic or gas impervious sealed region. Particularly, the bonding process may be lacking in integrity such that the wafers separate one from another. It would be an advantage in the art to provide a good bond between wafers to prevent a breaching of the sealed region there between in wafer level packaged die.
In the case of thermal ink jet (TIJ) printing, a fluid ejection device, such as a print head, is fabricated to have materials surrounding a firing chamber with underlying thin films. Conductive traces and other structures are also in the print head which is formed into a die in the fabrication process. It would be an advance in the art to provide good adhesion and prevent detachment and/or delamination of the materials surrounding the firing chamber from the underlying thin films, so as to thereby protect conductive traces and other structures in the print head die from ink corrosion.